


Song-fic One Shots

by FieryRedheadedGoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryRedheadedGoddess/pseuds/FieryRedheadedGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a few one-shots/ drabbles based on whatever song came on shuffle on my phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green Eyes and A Heart of Gold by The Lone Bellow

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate. This is my first try at one of these for public viewing but constructive criticism is welcome, as well as requests for other songs to do. I just used the titles, not the overall message of the song or other lyrics.

“Sam,” you call from the bathroom. “What’s taking you so long? I thought you were grabbing me a granola before we left on the hunt.”  
Sam appeared in the doorway. “I told you I was getting you breakfast.” Sam held out his hand and you wrap your own around it, leaning your head on his shoulder.  
“What are you planning, Sam Winchester?” You look up at him and ask with curiosity in your Y/E/C eyes.  
Sam led you down the hallway to the kitchen in the bunker. Just before you arrived, Sam’s big, warm hand flattened against your face, covering your eyes. You rounded the corner and Sam let go of your face and your eyes struggled to take in the sight before you.  
Dean, Cas, Charlie, and Kevin stood beneath a banner that said “Happy Birthday, Y/N!” There was a fully decorated cake sitting on the table beside your favorite chips and dip, popcorn, and other assorted snacks. You turned to Sam, knowing that your boyfriend had played a huge part in all of this.  
“You didn’t think I would forget, did you?” Sam smiled. You leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips, thanking him silently.  
You stared into his eyes and wondered how you got so lucky as to land a man with green eyes and a heart of gold.


	2. The Things I Never Said from "First Date"

“Sam,” you whispered, as he pushed you away. “You can’t leave like this.” You two were fighting again. It had become so frequent lately that you couldn’t remember what it was like to be happy. “Sam, wait. There are too many things I never said. Just let me get them out and then if you still want to leave, go ahead.”  
Sam stopped packing his things and he sat on the bed that you two shared. “Go ahead.”  
“Okay, phew.” You let out a deep breath. “Look, you never knew this but I used to watch you in school. I would draw pictures of you, focusing deeply on whatever information the teacher was trying to feed us. I have a box in my closet at home. It’s filled with those drawings of you but there’s something else in there too. Letters. I wrote you letters when we started dating and I planned on giving them to you someday but it never felt right. Those handwritten notes are filled with all of the reasons I love you. I wrote you a letter the day Crowley tried to take me to bed with him and I refused. I wrote out exactly what I screamed at Crowley that day so that you would know that you had my heart. I wrote you another letter the day that Gabriel tricked me into thinking you were dead. I knew then that you were supposed to be mine. We would end up together. Sam, you’re the one for me.”  
“Are you finished?” Sam chewed out as you choked on the last words.  
“One more thing: I need you and even if you don’t care about that, your baby needs you. You have to stay for our child, Sam.”


	3. Right Hand Man from "Hamilton"

You sat beside Dean at the bar as he wrapped his arm around you. “Thank you for coming tonight, Y/N. It means a lot to me.”  
“It’s really no problem, Dean.”  
“Look, here’s the thing...” You inwardly groaned. Dean had already had too many beers to be giving you a lecture. “Jo and I never had anything but now she’s gone and I wish we had, you know… She was so pretty and tough.”  
“Hey. It sucks that she left but it’ll get better, Dean. I promise. And you know that no matter what, I’ll always be your right hand man.”  
“What would I do without you, Y/N?”  
“Probably get drunk and not be able to find your way home. Also, you and Sam wouldn’t be able to handle all of the research for each case. Hell, you probably wouldn’t find cases without me. Also, you would be so lonely that you would cry yourself to sleep.”  
“I have plenty of things, and people, to do before sleep. Crying isn’t one of them.”  
You laughed, taking another sip of Dean’s beer. You weren’t a huge drinker but you didn’t mind stealing some of Dean’s. Dean took his beer back as his eyes settled on a brunette in stilettos that had just walked into the bar. “Go get her, Dean-o. I’ll see you back at the motel.”   
Dean got up and approach the woman just as you called Sam to come get you from the bar like you had so many times before.


End file.
